civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
21st Century (Civ3)
21st Century is a Scenario for Civilization III in which you play as the South Asian Union led by Mahatnas Gandhi. The start year is based on the 2020 and 2025 time period. The map for this Civilization III scenario is the classic large map from the original Civilization II. Introduction Your goal is the enlargement of your federation by military means. You will need to conquer both Tibet and the Sinkiang regions of China in order for the Chinese to surrender. You can also attack the Arab League and allied states. One of the allied states of the Arab League is Afghanistan and this is considered by British geographers to be considered part of South Asia. It is advised that you invade China until they surrender then decide to invade the Arab League and conquer Afghanistan but you might also have to Conquer Pakistan if you have not beat part one of this scenario. Strategy If you can mobilize your entire army out of China and onto the border of Afghanistan than you will be able to take it. The name of Afghanistan's city is Kabul. Kabul's neighbors are Islamibad (North Pakistan), Karachi (South Pakistan), Tibet (Lhasa), Sinkiang (Urumchi). History Formerly in the 20th Century Scenario your Country only got to control India, Sri Lanka, Nepal, Bhutan, Sikim, Bangladesh. Now in this scenario you also get control of Pakistan. Pakistan is no longer considered an Arab League and Allies Allied Nation-State. Now it is a South Asian Union Allied Nation-state. According to Babylon 5 Chronology in the year 2080 the later part of World War III occurs and it involved the South Asians Civilization. At some point in the future the Arab League and Allied states will rename themselves to something religious like Islamic something or other. They will be Allied to Indonesia Consortium which will attack the remaining South East Asia Nation-States. Going by monthly the game lasts until 2125 if there are more than 1200 game turns. The Australians will be allied to the South Asian Union. The only thing is on this Scenario Australia is allied to the European Union. Civilizations * South Asians (This is the Civilization you play as), (The core nation-state is the Republic of India) * South East Asians (This Civilization borders you on your east and your south east) * Far East Asians (The core Nation State is Japan) * Chinese - The core Nation State is The Peoples Republic of China. (This is the only Civilization that is not also an Alliance of Nation States.) But China does have one Allied Nation State and that is North Korea but its part of the city region of Shenyang. * C.I.S. Alliance (The Core Nation State is Russian Federation.) * Arab League and Allied States (Does not have a Core Nation) * North Americans and Allies (The core Nation State is the United States of America) In the year 2010 a Alliance begun Called the Harper Union by the Canadian People, the Americans call it the North American Union. Later In the scenario this Civilization gets enlarged are controls Mexico which was formerly part of the Latin American Union. * Europeans and Allies (The core Nation State is United Kingdom) (Australia and New Zealand are the only nation states allied to the Europeans. The rest of the area outside of Europe that the Europeans control are Colonial Territories. * Latin Americans Allies (They control nearly all of South America except Falkland Islands, South Georgia, French Guiana) (They formerly controlled Mexico in Part 1 of this Scenario). * Africans (They are fighting a war with the Arab League and Allied States to re-unify the continent), (Does not have a Core Nation State) Category:Scenarios (Civ3)